


Five more minutes?

by InvestigativeBanana



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvestigativeBanana/pseuds/InvestigativeBanana
Summary: Small ficlet about the morning after The Kill List.





	

The sunlight through the blinds was what awoke Berenice Wolfe on Wednesday morning. For a few seconds she was slightly confused - she was in a softer bed with high quality sheets unlike her own firm mattress and cheap bedding. Her thoughts were broken by a soft puff of breath on the side of her neck, quickly realising that one Serena Campbell was sound asleep with an arm draped across Bernie's stomach.

It then dawned on Bernie that everything was alright. The woman she "really liked" (loved) was resting peacefully next to her, after everything that had happened. After she repeatedly lied, after she fled to Kyiv for weeks on end, and after... the rather spectacular events of the night before; she and Serena were okay.

There was a slight tightening of the arm resting on her, signalling that Serena was waking up. Bernie turned her head to face her in time to see her eyes flutter open, with a smile developing a few seconds later when she realised that her adorable army medic was in her arms, including blonde hair darting in all directions.

"Hello you." Bernie said.

Serena's smile widened, "Hi."

Bernie leant in and brushed her lips with her own, eliciting a slight gasp from Serena, who was still enjoying the newness of kissing the woman lying next to her.

Bernie glanced at her watch and saw that she would have to get up soon if she wanted to arrive at work on time. She went to lift the duvet off of her and shuffle to the edge of the bed, but was stopped by Serena's hand on her wrist.

"Five more minutes?"


End file.
